A New Horizon
by ShadowFlourish
Summary: When Elvish assassin Etsuo Mizoka realizes that he is unable to remember anything prior to his new life in "Elder Tale" he must embark on a daunting journey to uncover his past life and discover who he is..
1. Chapter 1

**A New Horizon**

**~Chapter 1~**

Etsuo Mizoka sighed and slowly ran his hand through his long golden hair as he warily watched the grinning monk strut towards him. Monks were known and renowned for their strong physical attacks and short cooldowns, and were often not very intellectual people. Usually they judged matters by who could punch harder and faster, and the cocky dwarf monk before him seemed to be no exception. Judging from the way he waddled towards him and the profane calls that his dwarven friends cheered, he clearly expected Mizoka to beg for mercy rather than put up a fight.

Instead, Mizoka fingered a small dagger from a sleeve that he concealed inside his long cloak, and raised his voice in a bored warning. "I really don't have time for you, Monk." Mizoka decided to refer to the dwarf as monk, since he felt that it was an easy way to try to overlook the fact that he was dealing with a dwarf. "If you need gold, I can spare some, but leave me be. I'm tired and not in the mood for nonsense. I'm just on my way to Larul, so walk away and I swear I won't harm you."

The monk stopped in his tracks, clearly stunned by the lack of grovelling in Mizoka's calm statement. "What do you mean,_ you'll let me go_?" The dwarf questioned, shaking his head incredulously. Evidently, he was unable to comprehend anyone stronger than himself, especially an_ Elf_. This was why Mizoka, along with most all elves, chose to avoid the dwarves. They were rude, haughty, and ignorant. Realizing that he would not be able to simply turn the monk away with words, Mizoka shrugged. He was outside the city limits, so PKing was allowed. Glancing upwards, Mizoka saw that the sun was setting and dusk was rapidly spreading upon the clearing outside the Dwarvish trade city. Perfect, just the appropriate amount of time to teach the dwarf to think twice before bullying strangers. A thin smile crept onto the assassins face as he slowly drew a razor sharp dagger from his waist, and discretely tossed the smaller dagger behind his back and into his other hand.

Not wanting to seem outdone, the monk sneered at the dagger and said, " I don't care what you think you're doing near Larul, but if you think that any respectable dwarf would let an Elf anywhere near our city, you're greatly mistaken lad. You scum ain't worth the mud on my boots, and I'll be damned if I take threats from the likes of you." With that final piece of poetry, the dwarf drew his warhammer from his back, and yelled a battle cry. Mizoka concentrated, and felt everything fall away. He drew in upon himself, and struck.

_**Blink**__._ Mizoka planted one foot behind him, drew his magic, and willed himself forward. Instantly, he flew towards the monk at a blinding speed, silent as the rapidly increasing night.

_**Push**__. _The assassin stopped inches short of the monk, slamming wind into the dwarf's chest. As the monk began to yell in surprise, Mizoka pushed his right foot downward, enhancing the movement with a sizable burst of magic. He shot upward, his frame outlined in the now rising moon as he ascended five, then ten feet above the dwarf.

_**Stealth. **_As quickly as the assassin appeared before the monk, his slim body simply.. disappeared from out of the air, leaving the dwarf looking wildly from side to side.

_**Strike.**_ Directly in front of the Dwarf, Mizoka flew towards the ground, a shooting star of death and steel. As he fell he spun, twisting the two daggers expertly in his hands. He landed and rolled directly beneath the dwarf's right hand and with a slight flourish of the wrist threw the dagger upward, then launched himself out from under the dwarfs arm to a place some two paces behind the dwarf. Just as Mizoka's feet touched the ground, the dagger met it's mark, and cleanly cut the dwarf's right hand off.

_**Kill.**_ Before the Dwarf had time to scream in pain, Mizoka again blinked forward and flipped the other, smaller dagger upwards into his palm. As his body collided with the dwarf's smaller frame, he palmed the blade perfectly upright and slammed his arm into the back of the dwarf's neck. The force of his arm drove the dagger straight through the monk's neck, and Mizoka used the momentum from the collision to flip the dwarf's body over and behind him. He leapt skyward once more, kicking the still descending hand onto the dwarf's still warm body, before launching himself atop the warhammer as it slammed into the ground. He stood poised atop the handle of the warhammer, and struck fear into the awe and horror-struck dwarvish onlookers. With the faint light of the dwarf's dying body behind him, standing atop the warhammer with his frame silhouetted in the moon, cloak fluttering behind him, he was, to them, an Angel of Death.

* * *

The very next morning, Mizoka made his way into the dwarven trade city of Larul. As he walked down the pathway, he noticed several times that dwarves would often point to him or give him sidelong glances. _Dammit,_ he thought to himself. _Word spreads too quickly here. Better get what I need and disappear, before I cause any more trouble. _

While Mizoka did not regret his decision to kill the Dwarven monk, he knew similar conflicts had only made already tense relationships between the two races stressed to the breaking point. The hatred between Elves and Dwarves had grown so much over the past few months in Amerika that almost all trade between the two had dried up. At first the bitter resentment of the two races had surprised him. Before he had transferred to the Amerikan server, he had been primarily based in Susukino.

As he proceeded through the city, he purchased some tasteless food and proceeded on towards the metalworking district of the city. However much of a bitter taste the thought of dwarves may have left in the Elf's mouth, he had to give credit where it was due. The dwarves were, by nature, brilliant with all form of metalsmithing and engineering, and every dwarven city was sure to have a metalworking district.

Ignoring glares from all around him, Mizoka ducked beneath a small overhang and into a weapons shop. "Hello," he called out as he entered the tiny shop space. "I don't mean to trouble you, but-

"No! I run a _respectable _establishment, thank you very much!" A squat, old dwarf ran from around the counter. "I will not have you spoiling my wares with your elvish filth, shadow-clinger!" The dwarf waved his hands frantically, shooing the much taller elf backwards and halfway out the door. "I don't care who you may have been back in America, before the Apocalypse, but I know that right here, right now you're a no good elf! And every one of you pretentious _freaks _causes more problems than you're ever worth! Why, my cousin Jim said-"

The dwarf's increasingly loud and passionate rating was drowned out in Mizoka's mind as a searing hot pain shot through him and his vision into burst radiant white light. Grabbing onto the doorframe, words that the shopkeeper had said boomed in his mind and he was frozen with terror, sinking to the ground.

**A... Amer...America...AMERICA**

**Ea...Earth...EARTH**

The dwarf spoke of places outside Elder Tale, places that all players knew and would recognize. Places _he _should recognize, places he should _remember._ But panic overcame Mizoka as he realized he could not remember. Nothing. Everything that had happened since the Apocalypse, was crystal clear; but all life before that was a distant haze. Everytime he tried to recall anything about his previous life, his _real _life, the searing fire returned to his mind. As fresh waves of agony washed over him, Mizoka thought, _Oh God, what's happening?! Why can't I remember? Why the hell can't I remember?!_ Mizoka was dimly aware of hands around him as he was carried up and out of the store, and he heard harsh voices that struck loudly against his throbbing head. Unable to bear the pain and horror anymore, Mizoka succumbed to the darkness and slipped into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares from which he could not awake.

* * *

"My Lord, he's waking up.."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

A New Horizon

~Chapter 2~

Naotsugu strode into the large antechamber that was usually kept reserved for Shiroe's private meetings with important guild leaders or People of the Land. He was mildly curious as to why Shiroe had chosen to meet with him here, but he had known and trusted Shiroe for almost as long as he had played the game, long before the Apocalypse. He had had no reason not to trust him then, and even less now that he had proven himself a major player in the events that were shaping the new world that they all inhabited. Sitting in a large bronze chair, Naotsugu peered through the large glass window and out at the heart of the newly revitalized marketplace that lay directly outside the Guild Hall.

Nodding to himself, he thought about how the scene of the happy people along with the shouts of the children that drifted from below solidified his opinion. Before Shiroe's dealings with the Crescent Moon Alliance and several of the other trade guilds, life had been depressing and days had dragged on without end for the adventurers. When new shops and stands selling food with delicious flavors and actual texture began to market and dispense their goods, life began to return to the adventurers. _Sometimes_, Naotsugu thought,_ the best comfort and pick-me-up a person can have is a good, hot meal. That, and a nice woman…_

He turned around as he heard the large ornate door swing open, and saw Shiroe enter and approach him. As Shiroe neared where he sat, Naotsugu smiled broadly at the sight of his friend.

"I assume you're doing well?" Shiroe inquired politely "Marie isn't too much of a problem for you, is she? I know she can be quite the handful." He laughed softly.

"No more than usual," chuckled Naotsugu. "Although sometimes I'm not sure if she's actually leading the camp or if she's just another adventurer that I'm supposed to babysit." The Guardian spoke with a smile, enjoying being able to have a normal conversation with him. It seemed like it was a rare thing now, with all the work and politics that Shiroe had become busy with as of late. " Speaking of which, why did you pull me from the camp? I knew it would be important, seeing as you chose to leave Marie in charge of things. "

"Yes, important is correct..." Shiroe's smile was replaced by a slight frown and as he continued speaking, he looked seriously at the Naotsugu. "Do you remember the... incident we had with our 'friend' from the Tea Party not too long ago? I imagine you can recall the situation I refer to." A quick look at his friend's face confirmed that he still vividly remember the events that had transpired some few months ago. "Well it seems that certain events have triggered his premature awakening."

"What does that mean? Is he coming back?" Naotsugu asked.

"No, he still doesn't remember what happened, but it's possible that if he is left to act unchecked, he could begin to put the pieces together." Shiroe gave him a pointed look. "And I think it's safe to say that neither one of us want to see him before we're ready to deal with him properly."

Naotsugu swallowed nervously. "Hahaha, yea... I'm pretty sure he didn't care much for me, even back in the Tea Party... What did you have planned for him, anyway? Wouldn't it have been easier to just keep him locked up and under check here?"

Shiroe had begun shaking his head even before his friend had finished his sentence. "No, we couldn't have kept him here. Imagine how people would react if we started keeping adventurers prisoners. Besides, We need to have the complete support of the Adventurers AND the People of the Land, and we can't do that if they're scared of us. But don't worry, I have plans for him. For now though, I have other matters that require my attention, and I'm sure you'd like to return to the camp, so I'll cut straight to the point. I need you to go to the Amerikan server and keep an eye on him. Nothing difficult or dangerous, just make sure he doesn't stick his head into anything that might jog his memory. Can you do it? I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe it to be absolutely necessary.."

Naotsugu exhaled slowly, before grinning ruefully at his trusted friend. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. But i'll have to borrow a Crystalline necklace, I left mine back at the camp."

"That's fine", said Shiroe absent-mindedly as he leafed through a stack of papers. "Just get it done."

With a final nod towards the Enchanter, Naotsugu exited the room.

"Akatsuki, did you hear all of that" Shiroe spoke out to the empty room. Suddenly, the tiny assassin appeared next to him.

"Yes, my Lord. Is it true? Is Etsu-"

"Don't say his name! Never again, that's what we all agreed upon. We must forget about him."

"Yes, my Lord. I apologize, my Lord."

" Follow Naotsugu and make sure everything checks out with the rogue."

"Do you not trust him, my Lord?"

"I do. And that's why I don't want anything to happen to him. Do you understand what I want you to do?" She nodded silently. "Then do it, and return to me soon please."

Akatsuki blushed and said, " Yes, my Lord." With that she bowed deeply, then turned sharply on her heels and walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

Araya liked killing. It was fun, and it wasn't illegal here. Back before the Apocalypse she had had to be careful about killing, making sure that she never left any incriminating evidence. That had always been a boring part of the whole the Apocalypse, killing people just didn't seem like such hectic fun. She loved the feel of the kill, the feel of life ebbing out of someone right in front of her, and the thrill of struggle that her more formidable opponents had presented. But everything was so much...easier here. She twirled a knife easily between her fingers as she watched an interesting scene unfold before her from where she sat nestled in a tree some thirty feet away. "Whats going on down there?", she said in an amused voice.

It seemed that an argument had broken out between a tall slender elf and a small group of dwarves. She watched avidly as a dwarf broke from the group and began to walk towards the elf, clearly looking for a fight. She grinned as she saw the elf draw a dagger and toss a smaller object behind his back, presumably another weapon from the way he stood poised as if ready to attack. As the rest of the short-lived fight unfolded before her, she leaned forward on the branch she rested upon, straining to see the graceful and precise techniques the elf employed as he quickly disposed of his smaller adversary.

"Hmmm, he seems like fun," she said aloud to herself. She paused thoughtfully. "Hmmm, and he isn't weak either... Well, that settles it! He's next!" Araya exclaimed as she leapt nimbly down from the tree. Watching the elf, she saw that he was heading into the nearby city called Larul. Not wanting to lose sight of him, she silently sprinted towards the large, ornate dwarven city gates. As she neared upon the adventurer, it became easier to follow and observe him, as other travellers populated the wide road leading into the city, and the market that lay just within the city walls.

She noticed that he was especially tall, even for an elf. He carried himself ably, and didn't shy from the clearly hostile community that they had become immersed in, showing he was either oblivious to his current situation, or had high confidence in his capabilities. From what she had watched in the field, she suspected the latter was true. _Good,_ she thought to herself happily. _It's been so long since I've faced an opponent worthy of my attention!_ She skipped joyfully, making sure to stay a constant distance of about fifteen feet behind the unknowing adventurer as she casually lingered by local vendors and stalls.

As she continued to trail the elf deeper into the city, she noticed that he was heading towards the metalworks district that was so iconic in dwarven culture. She shook her head ruefully as she turned a corner and almost ran into the elf as he ducked into a small blacksmith's shop. She sighed, grateful that he hadn't noticed her. _After all_, she thought, _what fun would it be for the wolf to stalk the sheep all day, only to reveal himself before the real chase began?_

Outside the shop, A nearby dwarf bumped into her and looked at her strangely and asked why she was loitering idly outside the shop. "Im hunting wabbit… i mean Elves" Araya said with a maniacal and lopsided smile painted on her face. Fairly disturbed, the dwarf turned and hurried down the street, glancing behind her as she went.

Suddenly, there was a large commotion from within the shop and the elf's large shape again reappeared in the doorway, his hands raised in surrender. Apparently, he had not been welcome inside the clearly agitated dwarf's place of business. Araya's soft expression at the comical sight of the small, elderly dwarf shove the looming figure out of his shop changed to one of mild interest as the elf began to shake. From a novice's perspective, it might have looked as if he had been poisoned. He trembled intensely, and Araya could see his face begin to perspire as he swayed wildly, clinging onto the doorframe for support. He looked sick, confused, and his eyes clouded over as if his vision had suddenly become hazy. Narrowing her eyes, Araya slowly walked up to the elf and knelt carefully next to him, examining him in greater detail.

Quickly she saw that he was in no serious danger. His pulse was normal enough and his sleeping body breathed deeply and evenly. He seemed perfectly fit, although admittedly, his eyebrows drew together as if whatever had greeted him beyond consciousness troubled him. Relieved that he wouldn't die before she got to play with him, Araya stepped back into the crowd as a ring formed around the unconscious elf.

Dwarves closest to him began to kick at the elf, unsure if the elf was actually unconscious. Putting on the most serious face she could muster, she stepped forward and yelled in a commanding voice. "Okay people, enough gawking. You, you, and... you" as she spoke she pointed to three of the dwarves closest to the downed assassin. "Help me take the elf to the nearest inn" As the dwarves hesitated, she slyly added, "Well, would you rather leave him passed out here in front of your shops," she nodded towards the shopkeeper, "or safely out of the way in an inn, where I promise to make sure you won't have to worry about him anymore." She flashed an innocent smile as the dwarves grudgingly began to pull and drag the body towards the inn.

Upon arriving at the inn, she quickly shooed the dwarves away and rented out the innkeeper's largest and most private room. Eager to be alone with her victim, she pulled him down the hallway and into the room._ Damn if he isn't a heavy fella,_ she thought to herself as she struggled to lift his body onto the ornate bed.

* * *

Naotsugu stepped out of the inn, holding the still shining Crystalline necklace in his gloved hands. There were few people Shiroe trusted, and even fewer that he trusted enough to give one of the necklaces. They were a level 90 quest reward, given from a boss drop that had a 1% drop chance. Back when Elder Tales was a game, it seemed redundant to have a necklace whose only perk was the ability to let the wearer cross over to the different servers that existed within the game. As such, few players even knew of the quest, and even fewer completed it. But as a member of the Tea Party, he had been there when the group had completed the quest, and the necklaces had become sort of a secret insignia that all Tea Party members recognized. Little more than a joke at the time, their value now was incomprehensible.

Shiroe had quickly realized the potential that they held and wasted no time setting up inns and shops across all the servers, as pseudo safe houses for anyone who may have need to go to another server. He had silently filled two or three inns in every server with adventurers, replacing the People of the Land. Sometimes it scared him how smart Shiroe was. _Good thing we're on the same side_, thought Naotsugu. Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand.

The innkeeper that worked for Shiroe had told him that had himself rented out a room to a small female human who had been towing an elf assassin behind her that matched the description that Naotsugu provided. He said that no more than a few hours had passed before she had left. Apparently she had hired some local laborers to carry the still-unconscious elf for her to an unknown area outside the city. Following the only lead he had, Naotsugu searched the span of the city until he found one of the workers who had been hired out by the human girl.

"Excuse me sir, but do you remember doing work today carrying an unconscious elf with long blonde hair?" He asked.

"Yea, I remember the no-good elf. And who wouldn't?" The dwarf wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Filthy creatures, elves. Anyways, I would've said no, seeing as the shameless bastard killed one of my guildies no more than two days ago, but the woman with him had deep pockets and..." The dwarf shrugged as if there was no more to say. "But what's that too you?" His eyes narrowed greedily. "You aren't going to confiscate my gold are you? Because I don't care if it's stolen or what have you, I worked for it."

"No, no, no," Naotsugu raised his hands calmingly. "Nothing of the sort, friend. I was just wondering if you could tell me where the woman took the elf. Think you could help me out? I figured a little gold might jog your memory soo..." Naotsugu reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a small coinpurse, shaking it so it jingled loudly.

"Oh yes! Of course!" The dwarf was only all too eager to answer his questions now, as his eyes stayed glued to the coinpurse dangling before him. "There's a small castle and dungeon instance just inside the forest yonderway." As he spoke he pointed towards the city's westernmost gate. "Not more than a few hours from here."

"Much thanks, dwarf. Well, here you go." With that, Naotsugu dumped the money into the dwarf's outstretched hands and made his way towards the gate.

The dwarf was about to pocket the money when he noticed that the money was minted with the large word 'Akihabara' along it's side. As he turned he said, 'How did you get-" He cut off as he realized that the guardian was gone. As the sun's last rays of sunlight touched upon the city, the dwarf was left pondering how money from around the world had ended up in his hands. Shaking his head, he decided not to dwell upon it any longer_. Dangerous forces are at play here, _he thought_. Stay low and keep your head down if you don't want to get dragged in..._

* * *

Mizoka awoke to the sound of laughter. It was a high, frantic, mindless laughter that had an irregular rhythm, stopping suddenly before starting again without warning. It was a sound he knew well. As an assassin, he had studied various roots and plants and their effects when ingested. A rare plant found only in the mountains, called Skyrose, was known to cause extreme cases of psychosis. As the deadly toxins of the plant soaked into the victim's brain blood vessels, neurons were eroded and the brain perceived functions incorrectly, resulting in strange sporadic actions in the victim. He had seen a person injected with Skyrose only once before, but the chilling laugh haunted him every night as he lay in bed.

As he opened his eyes, a bright light assailed his eyes, causing him to instinctively raise his arm. However, they remained still at his sides. As his vision adjusted, he shifted his stare to his arms and found them bound by heavy steel chain jerked his arms around once more, letting the chains rattle. As he frantically looked around, questions began to run wildly through his head. Giving himself a once-over he noted that all of his limbs, as well as his abdomen were bound to some sort of old and decaying table. Its wood was discolored and splinters littered it's rough surface. A loud screech rang out , filling the chamber with a harsh note that felt like a hammer was being pounded into Mizoka's brain, adding to his already splitting headache. As he slowly looks towards the dark entryway he saw a slim figure, but was unable to make out what it was that stood in the doorway due to the harsh light that dangled above him.

"Oh goodie, you're awake!" A chipper voice rung out from behind him. "Oh, you're probably wondering who I am! Hiya, I'm Araya! I don't know you're name, and I don't really need too!"

"Why are you doing this to me! Where am I?!" Mizoka seemed panic, twisting and straining to get a better look at Araya._ Nice try_, she thought, smirking. _But I can't having you see me until you're REALLY ready to help me kill some people!_ As Mizoka slowed his ragged breathing and focused himself on remaining calm, Araya thought to herself._ Good. They're more fun when they're tough to crack. My lover can't be some weak child who caves under the slightest pressure, now can he?_

"I know what you've been up to and I've seen enough to know we aren't too different, you and me; if ya know what I mean!" Araya winked over exaggeratedly and then tried to hold a serious face, however she broke into a wide, lopsided grin. Still grinning, she pulled out a cart with a wooden tray atop it. On the tray rested a various assortment of exotic and dangerous looking tools and instruments. Some, Mizoka recognized, were torture tools that he himself had previously used, and could imagine what that the other instruments served similar purposes. Swallowing, Mizoka realized that there was no way out of his current position. This insane woman before him was going to torture him, for reasons currently unknown to him. His only option was to prepare and hope that she tired of his pain quickly. Steeling his resolve, he looked her hard in the eyes, unblinking. "My name's Mizoka by the way. I don't care if you remember it, but it IS important."

Looking down at him, Araya noticed his newfound resolve. _Well,_ she thought._ If the nut doesn't crack at first, what do ya do? Use a stronger mallet._ She smiled sweetly as her hand hovered over several of the tools, as if she was having a hard time deciding where to start._ hmmm,_ wondered Araya._ I wonder what his blood tastes like,_ she pondered with her malicious lopsided smile.

Eventually, Araya decided upon a wickedly curved blade and began to caress Mizoka's cheek with it, pressing down just hard enough that the tip of the blade pierced the skin, causing a small trickle of warm blood to crawl down his face and drip onto his neck.

"It's beautiful," she whispered to herself, increasing her pressure on the dagger's handle, drawing a moan of pain from Mizoka. " An angel weeping crimson tears."


End file.
